Razor Day 5: Twisted Reality
A Hazy Morning (Razor is falling through space, when suddenly he wakes up back in his room. He regains himself and sighs) Razor: I'm dreaming... But which parts...were the dream? (The words 'The 5th Day' appear on the screen.) Independent Study (As the train passes by over the Usual Spot, where the four friends are gathered. Leonette walks up to Razor and puts her hands on her hips) Nathan: Only three days left of summer vacation, so don't even mention that assignment! Leonette: But we agreed we'd get it finished today. Razor: Yesterday... I fell off the station tower, didn't I? Nathan: You wouldn't be here if you did! Fritz: But man, that was a close one... Leonette: Stop changing the subject! Nathan: Okay, already! You win. We'll do the homework. Stupid independent study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic? Razor: Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams, and the guys in white... Nathan: Forget it. Razor: Why? Nathan: You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen, right? Fritz: Well, tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been goin' on. Leonette: Lots of people are helping out. Razor: All that for me? (He brightens up considerably) Razor: I'll go get some ice cream! (He runs out of the Usual Spot. Later, the friends are all back eating the sea-salt ice cream) Twilight Town's Seven Wonders Fritz: There's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But, and this is the weird part... the steps count different going up and down! Nathan: Seriously!? Fritz: And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like...the seven wonders of Twilight Town. Nathan: We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius! Fritz: There might be other rumors going around, too. Let's split up! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders... Nathan: Leonette and I will go find some new rumors! C'mon! Fritz: That leaves you and me, Razor. Let's try the train first. To the station! Seeking Out the Wonders (Razor proceeds to Central Station with Pence) Fritz: The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonders begins! (Leonette and Nathan walk in after them) Pence: Whoa! Find new rumors already? Leonette: Nothing on Market Street. Nathan: You twerps aren't gonna scoop us. We're going to the terrace with you. Leonette: Nathan, it's not a race! Nathan: Well, it is now! Razor: C'mon, we can all go. (They all run to the train and it begins taking them to Sunset Station.) All Aboard (They all sit down inside the train. Olette pulls out her yellow crystal and holds it up. So does Hayner and Pence. Razor searches for it, but his crystal is missing. He sits there sadly.) Exposing the First Wonder (As the train comes to a screeching halt at Sunset Station. Nathan runs out of the train) Nathan: Leonette! Hurry! (Leonette runs after Nathan as Fritz and Razor walk out together. Razor stretches for a sec) Razor: Huh. Aren't these the steps you talked about? The ones that count different going up and down? Fritz: Umm...actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but... Razor: What? Fritz: Rai's the one who counted. He's like, "Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?" Ha ha ha ha! Razor: So...he just counted wrong? (As Fritz nods. Razor sighs) Fritz: Hey, no worries. The Truths behind the Wonders (Razor and Fritz walk to the Sunset Terrace. Razor finds a dead end where strange balls fly out at him. He runs to the wall dodging the balls and hits it with his battle sword. Pence sees the balls fly out and runs into the dead end) Fritz: Oh, it's just you, Razor. Were you throwing a ball? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally startled me. Hey, I know! This explains one of those seven wonders! (They leave and a mysterious energy slightly shudders in front of the wall and vanishes. Razor investigates a tunnel and sees Vivi alone) Razor: Vivi? (Razor runs to Vivi, who then splits into several Vivis. Razor defeats them and they turn into data. Vivi walks in from the entrance of the tunnel) Vivi: What is it, Razor? (Vivi walks toward Roxas holding a battle sword) Vivi: Oh, did you need this, Razor? Planning on getting in some practice, I bet. Razor: Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you... Vivi: Huh? So...many of me? I don't get it. Anyway, I'm done with this, Razor. You can take your time. (Razor walks out while Fritz runs in) Fritz: So the mystery voice was just Vivi practicing. Razor: Listen, there were a whole bunch of Vivi clones here just a minute ago... (The Vivi that had just walked out turns into a Dusk and it floats out. Razor leaves and passes a small waterfall, where he sees his reflection. Suddenly, the reflection walks out of the waterfall and through Razor . It turns into a dark form and is ready for battle. Razor gets out his sword as well. Razor defeats the Shadow Razor and it turns into data) Fritz: Razor! (Razor stands up and dusts himself off) Fritz: You all right? (Fritz looks over at the waterfall. Razor and his' reflections are back where they should be) Fritz: Now that's spooky! I thought I saw someone, but it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of the seven wonders! Razor: Another...me? (Razor walks away as his Shadow form appears briefly in the waterfall. Razor walks to Sunset Hill where there's a strange bouncing bag running around. Razor jumps onto the bag to keep it from moving around) Razor: Yikes! (A dog comes out of the bag. Pence walks in) Fritz: Oh, it was just a dog. Did you let it out of the sack, Roxas? (The dog walks back to its owner) Fritz: This explains one of those seven wonders! (A Dusk appears) The Sixth Wonder Razor: You know...that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful. Fritz: I understand, say no more. But this next one's gonna be really great! Wonder number Six! (Nathan and Leonette run in) Nathan: We got another lead! Leonette: "The Ghost Train Mystery"... Fritz: Everybody knows about Wonder number Six! Nathan: Yeah, well, I didn't. Razor: Did you find out where the train runs? Leonette: You can see it from Sunset Hill. View from the Hill (The four walk to Sunset Hill) Nathan: If the rumors are true, it'll be here any minute... Fritz: '''For they say the train is empty. No driver, no conductor, no passengers... NO RETURN. (They eventually get tired waiting and end up lying on the ground) '''Leonette: We've gotta make it to the beach next year. Nathan: Yeah. We better get jobs the second vacation starts. Seifer: Good afternoon, slackers. (Razor turns around to see Seifer) Seifer: What are you doing out here? Nathan: What do you care? Seifer: I don't. Tell me anyway. Fritz: We're waiting for the ghost train. Seifer: (mockingly) Waiting for the ghost train! (He laughs and Razor stands up, annoyed) Seifer: Why does looking at you always tick me off? Razor: I dunno. Maybe it's destiny. Seifer: Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny. Nathan: When have you ever cooperated with anything? (Seifer turns around and pats his chest with his fist, then leaves) Leonette: Seifer! Seifer: I know. Tomorrow. Razor: Look! (A mysterious blue and gold train decorated with stars and moons pulls through the underpass) Razor: It's really true... And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right? (The other three look at each other) Razor: Then it's real? Let's go to the station! The Disappearing Train (The four rush to the station to catch the train, Razor leading the way. The train is there when they arrive) Razor:'''Let's go in! (Nathan stops Razor) '''Razor: What? Nathan: Um...you'll get hurt. (Razor looks back and the train has disappeared) Razor: Huh? Announcement: The train will be arriving shortly. (The usual orange train pulls into the station. A few passengers, including Fuu and Rai walk out) Nathan: C'mon. Razor: A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right? Fritz: Let's go... Razor: '''Right?! (He pleads to Leonette with his hand. She shakes her head. Nathan groans and pushes Razor onto the train.) The Seventh Wonder (Later, after arriving back at the train station, they walk toward Market Street) '''Nathan: Let's go home and work on the paper. Fritz: "The rumors were bogus. The end." Leonette: We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did. Razor: But what about the last one, the seventh wonder? Nathan: Who cares? Razor: I do. C'mon, Fritz. Nathan: Whatever! Leonette: Razor... (Fritz sighs at Razor's determination) Fritz: It's at that haunted mansion. (Fritz and Leonette follow Nathan.) The Haunted Mansion (Razor proceeds to the Old Mansion) Fritz: You know something... (Razor is startled and turns around) Fritz: We were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place. Razor: Right... Fritz: Even Seifer's gang was gonna help. Razor: Seifer? Fritz: Yeah, Hayner asked him to. (Razor looks up to the dusty window of the mansion. Natalie is in the window) Razor: So, what're we lookin' for? Fritz: Well, they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years. (Razor looks back up to the window.) Namine's Room (From inside, there is a white room with a long table and pictures on the walls. Everything but the colors in the pictures is white. One of the pictures focuses on Kelly with a paopu fruit) Natalie: Roxas... Razor: Natalie? (Another of the pictures is of Razor and Axel, both in the Organization cloaks. The camera has changed to Razor's full point of view) Razor: This is...me? ...And Absoll's here too. Davidé: You ARE best friends... Razor: Very funny. Natalie: Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are? Razor: No one knows me better than me. Natalie: Of course... Razor: But...I don't get what's been happening lately. (Razor sees a picture of Sawyer, Zoe, G-merl, DK, and Yoshi) Natalie: You know these people, don't you? Razor: Yeah. Sawyer, Zoe, G-merl, DK, and Yoshi. They're from the dreams. Davidé: About a year ago, some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sawyer's heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sawyer will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Razor. Razor: You mean...the dreams? Davidé: Yes... You and Sawyer are connected. And...in order for Sawyer to become completely whole again... He needs you. (Razor sees a picture of himself with Sawyer) Razor: Me? What for? Natalie: You hold half of what he is... He needs you, Razor. Razor: Davidé? (Razor, Davidé and Natalie sit at opposite ends of the long white table) Razor: Davidé...who are you? Davidé: I'm a sorcerer with power over Sora's memories and those around him. Razor: A sorcerer? Natalie: That's what DiZ called him. But I don't know why he has this power...he just does. I'm not even sure there's a right way for him to use it. Razor: Hmm...I can't help you there. (looking over at the drawing of himself and Absol) It's funny... Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me...that I don't? Davidé: You...you were never supposed to exist, Razor. Razor: What...? How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true? Davidé: I'm sorry. I guess some things really are better left unsaid. Just a Draft (Fritz shakes Razor out of his staring contest with the window) Fritz: Razor! Razor! Razor: Huh? Fritz: Did you see her? Razor: Yeah. Watch the window... closely. (Razor points up to the window, where Natalie is gone) Fritz: Oh, lame. That's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains. (Natalie has returned to the window) Razor: ...Yeah. Fritz: Well, let's head back to the usual spot. Nathan and Leonette are waiting. Two Days Till Summer Vacation Ends (The two boys return to their hideout) Leonette: Hey guys, how'd it go? Fritz: The girl in the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind. Leonette: I figured as much. The report's already done. Fritz: All right! Leonette: So, wanna go find Nathan? He's probably at the station. (Razor looks up) Leonette: You know...we only have two more days together. Razor: Huh? Leonette: Summer vacation, remember? Razor: Oh...right. Same Scenery, Same Friends (The three walk to Central Station. Nathan is on the ledge eating ice cream) Nathan: Tomorrow we search the town. Fritz: Next day's the fair. Leonette: The last day of summer. Nathan: Don't say that! You'll give me an ulcer! Fritz: Not if you explode from all that ice cream first. (Everyone but Razor laughs as the bells ring in the background.) The Finishing Touches (In a dimly lit room, DiZ is sitting in a large wooden chair as the cloaked Ansem walks in) Ansem: Why did you show him the train? DiZ: Because he missed the trip to the beach. Ansem: Hmph...that's almost kind of you. DiZ: Now...what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in? Ansem: Yes...the haze is clearing. DiZ: The same thing is happening to everyone who had ties to Sawyer. Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who's gone away for a year. (Ansem sits in an opposite chair) Ansem: I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want? DiZ: Revenge. Ansem: Revenge... DiZ: Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Davidé. He did a splendid job with Sawyer, but it's high time he disappeared. Razor isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. Take care of it, Ansem. (The screen becomes scrambled) Computer: Restoration at 97%.